


Lover Dreamed

by VishousLover



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mating Bond, Shower Sex, Telepathy, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishousLover/pseuds/VishousLover
Summary: What if Butch didn't end up with Marissa after all? (During Lover Revealed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story I posted on AFF a long time ago. I dug it up, dusted if off, and decided to post it here. 
> 
> Storyline is canon, and is based during Lover Revealed (Butch's book). Butch just got released from Havers' clinic, and is recovering from what the Omega did to him.

Vishous sat in Butch’s room as his friend slept. The Brothers just got Butch out of quarantine at Havers’ and V hadn’t left his side since. Worrying that Butch might be in pain or wake frightened from the new surroundings kept V in the chair beside Butch’s bed. V ran his ungloved hand through his short black hair and wondered how long it would be until Butch woke up. Not that he was impatient. He would do anything for Butch, more than any of his Brothers.

  
Thank God he forced Butch to drink from him those many weeks ago. If he hadn’t - well V didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Butch had been left in the woods the way he was, without a way to be found. Over the past week Butch’s bruises had healed, all but the dark spot on his stomach that reeked of lessers. The spot was smaller though, thanks to V’s glowing hand, but it was still there.

  
The cop suddenly rolled onto his side, facing V, and moaned. He was dreaming. Vishous hoped it was a pleasant one. Hell, Butch deserved a little blissful escape from reality right now. Another moan escaped through the cop’s parted lips, and V tried not to stare. His eyes, traitors that they were, continued to travel from the cop’s full soft lips to his thick muscular neck, and down the exposed parts of Butch’s firm chest and abdomen. With hooded eyelids, he lingered on the taunt muscled stomach where the sheet hugged around the other man’s hips. If the sheet just slid down a little further he would be able to see - V gulped audibly and shook his head.

  
His whole body was stiff. Right now was not the time to think about Butch that way, though it was hard not to as he lay there vulnerable and exposed.

  
For once V didn’t want to dominate with sex, he wanted to comfort with it. The past few months he’d watched Butch leave a career he loved, but was killing him, for a world he didn’t really belong in. Then fall for a female of V’s kind just to have his heart wrenched out, followed by the perfectly timed abduction by lessers.

  
He truly felt for the human, and in ways he didn’t used to think he was capable of. After everything that had been done to V, he thought any feelings of affection had been beaten out of him. But here he was guarding over the one person he really cared for, while worried sick about his recovery. He cared to the point where his own feelings didn’t matter, he could wait. He had centuries to come to terms with his feelings, but Butch didn’t. There were only decades for V to help Butch be happy. If that meant sitting aside and just being the cop’s best friend while he chased after Marissa, then fuck it that’s what he was going to do.

  
Just then Butch groaned again, but louder. A shaky breath rasped in and on the exhale, he sighed, “Fuck, V.”

  
Vishous sat bolt right, mind racing. Had he really just heard his name? Butch must be having a nightmare. Maybe he was remembering what happened to him. He had been having nightmares about it since V found him. But the way he said ‘V’ didn’t sound like he was scared or in pain. V’s cock twitched at the thought that perhaps the cop was dreaming about him the way he had fantasized about Butch so many times before.

  
Butch tossed on the bed and said louder, “Vishous.”

  
V couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know what the other man was thinking. If he was having a nightmare he would wake Butch up and show him he was home and safe in the Pit. If he was dreaming something else- well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

  
V closed his eyes and let his mind reach out. He entered Butch’s dream and what he saw made him intake breath in a hiss. His cock hardened uncomfortably in his leathers as he saw, in the dream, Butch underneath of him completely naked and erect. V had apparently just healed him, since his glove was off and his hand still glowing. But the two males were kissing fervently and grinding their erections together. The thrusting was what elicited the delicious moans from Butch’s mouth as V attacked his lips.

  
Slowly V began to kiss and nip down Butch’s neck, dragging his elongated fangs down the side of his neck, and then kissing his way back up. Without warning Butch grabbed V’s cock in his large hand and pulled.

  
Vishous groaned out loud from his chair beside Butch’s bed, causing Butch to snap awake, and the vision to fade from V’s mind. Butch stared up at V, confused and then a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. God, V could feel the heat of the blush radiate from Butch’s skin and smell his arousal now that he was awake. The thick musky scent permeated from Butch’s skin. It was irresistible, especially because he knew he was the cause.

  
“Hey buddy, how you feeling?” Vishous asked through a tight throat, trying to sound casual.

  
The husky voice that replied made V’s stiff cock push against his pants, thank god he was sitting down. “I’m okay, better now that I’m in my own bed.”

  
“Sleeping okay?” V asked with a quirked eyebrow and lowered lids.

  
Butch’s face grew red again as he shifted nervously under the covers. After a moment, his eyes shot to V’s face with shock and embarrassment.

  
“V, you didn’t -”

  
“Didn’t what?” V asked with a devilish smirk that showed the tips of his elongated fangs.

  
“Fuck, V,” Butch muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

  
Vishous took three deep breaths to calm himself and to prepare for rejection before asking, “So cop, answer me this, was it just a dream or is that what you want?”

  
“What?” was the muffled reply from behind the two large hands.

  
“You heard me.”

  
Slowly Butch lowered his hands to look at V. It was as if he was checking V’s face for some sign of a joke that he was just fucking with him.

  
“I don’t know. I’ve been having these feelings, and been thinking about it, about us recently. Shit, I sound like a female. You probably think I’m insane.”

  
“Fuck cop, are you dense. You know how I feel for you.”

  
“Do I?”

  
Vishous answered that by launching off the chair and taking Butch’s lips with his own. The kiss was urgent and passionate; expressing everything Vishous was incapable of explaining at the moment. After the initial shock passed, Butch returned the kiss with equal desire. V had one hand cupping Butch’s face and to other in the soft brown hair on the back of the cop’s head. Butch grabbed V’s waist and pulled him down onto the bed.

  
V was now on top of Butch kissing and biting his lower lip. A small drop of blood welled on the inside of Butch’s lip and V got his first taste of the other man. His body went wild. He growled in pleasure from the heady taste of red wine. He wanted more, he wanted all of it. A new hunger was added and intensified the first. He pushed Butch hard into the bed and slammed his body on top, grinding their hard cocks together through the sheet and his leathers.

  
Butch ripped at V’s clothes, pulling the shirt off first then moving to the zipper of his pants. V helped by removing his boots then his pants. Finally, they were both naked and rubbing skin on skin. When their hot cocks first brushed against each other they both gasped and kissed harder than before.

  
V had settled between Butch’s legs and continued to grind their cocks together, as Butch ran his hands up and down V’s back. Then, just like in the dream, Butch grabbed V’s cock and pumped. V’s head fell back as he growled again. This was much better than the dream. Vishous could feel the heat coming off of Butch in waves and he could smell Butch’s arousal stronger than before. The scent filled his nostrils making him dizzy. Butch’s hand was tight around his cock, and he was pumping with forceful strokes.

  
V began to return the favor in kind. He reached between their large muscular bodies and took hold of Butch’s throbbing cock. Butch groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back, and his breathing quickened.

  
The sight of Butch writhing beneath him in ecstasy was nearly enough to make V burst right then.

  
“V-”

  
“Yeah,” he panted.

  
“Fuck, I want you-” Butch cut off as V began to rub Butch’s balls in unison with his stroking.

  
“You’ve got me, true?” he whispered against Butch’s neck.

  
Butch tried to smile as he looked up into V’s diamond eyes. “I want you inside of me, now.”

  
Vishous froze. This was too much, too good to be true. But Butch was definitely wrapped around him, in Butch’s bed, asking V to fuck him. V closed his eyes, and tried to breathe. A trickle of fear went down his spine. He had always fucked, never made love. He didn’t want to hurt Butch, or ruin this chance at what he so desperately wanted.

  
Reading his face like a book Butch spoke up, “V, I trust you. I trust you with my life.”

  
V took a moment to breathe, and felt warm soft lips caress his. Slowly his worries drained away and he smiled into the persistent kisses.

  
“Butch, I’ve wanted this - wanted you – for so long-” he was interrupted by more kisses, this time full of desire and lust. Without further hesitation V leaned over Butch and sucked on one of his fingers before positioning it at Butch’s tight entrance.

  
V slowly pushed his finger inside and could feel Butch contract around him. Butch’s breaths were shallow, but he relaxed after a moment. Soon V grabbed lube from his bed stand and applied some to his fingers before adding a second, and then a third finger. He thrust his fingers in and out, while spreading them, preparing Butch for him.

  
Finally, as Butch relaxed and pushed back to meet each thrust V pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his lubricated cock. He placed the head at the tight hole, and kissed Butch softly as he began to enter him. Butch took a sharp breath at the new and considerably larger intrusion. V concentrated on going slow, and not forcing his whole length in all at once. When he was completely engulfed within Butch he paused panting, trying to maintain control.

  
Then he pulled out slowly and pushed back inside. Both men groaned loudly. Each time V repeated the motion he pushed a little harder and faster until he reached a rhythm that had both shouting the other’s name. Butch held onto V’s thigh pulling him in harder with every thrust.

  
As V continued thrusting in and out of Butch’s tight hole, he took hold of Butch’s cock again and gave a firm pull.

  
Butch yelled out to the new sensation, “Oh, fuck, V.”

  
V chuckled, then growled into Butch’s ear, “That’s it, cum for me cop.” Then he angled his hips to hit the sweet spot to push Butch over the edge. He knew he hit it when Butch hollered out his name, “Vishous!” over and over. As Butch came hard his velvet channel tightened an iron grip around V’s cock as he spilled his cum over V’s hand and his own stomach.

  
The sight and smell of Butch coming pushed V to the edge. His fangs dropped down as far as possible and he growled into the crook of Butch’s neck as he thrust hard into the cop.

  
Sensing what V wanted Butch ordered, “Bite me, V. Do it.”

  
Needing no further assurances, V decisively sunk his fangs into Butch’s neck and drank. He took one long pull and the taste was heavenly. With Butch’s blood now flowing down his throat V orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life. He lifted from Butch’s neck to yell out as his thrusts became uncoordinated and he spilled into Butch’s tight channel.

  
As they both came down from their orgasms V drank a little longer, relishing, not in the power from the blood, but in the taste and the knowledge that it was Butch. He never wanted to take another vein.

  
Butch’s eyes drifted shut as V sealed the fang bites with a tender lick. Before sleep took Butch he murmured, “I don’t care what you say, we still ain’t dating.”

  
Vishous laughed heartily as he cuddled up to Butch’s back and wrapped his arms around him. “Go to sleep, cop.”

  
“V, I think you bonded to me.”

  
V looked down at Butch surprised. Then he took a deep breath, and there it was: his bonding scent. So, he had bonded to Butch. Well it wasn’t really that surprising after everything.

  
“Well if we aren’t dating you got trouble, true? You’ve heard all the stories about bonded males.”

  
“I suppose we could try it out.”

  
“Smartass.”

  
Butch smiled as he fell further into sleep. The last thing he managed to say was, “Man, Rhage is going to have a field day with this.”

  
How true that was. But V could care less. He was quickly falling asleep with his arms around the man he loved knowing the feeling was mutual. He couldn’t have been happier.

 


	2. New Possibilities and a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the first Chapter. (Ch1 was originally a oneshot, but I extended it with this chapter).

Butch ached all over. He felt like he was coming down from one hell of a bender. The thing was, he couldn't remember touching a single drop of Laguvulin last night. Besides, his brain was in a whole other place than his body. While his body was stiff and creaked, his head was floating. He felt rested, so definitely not a hangover. It was more like he'd worked out for three days straight.

  
He rolled over in his silk sheets trying to get comfortable. He had a dull pain in his neck and had to prop his head on his arm to relieve the pain.

  
Slowly memories filtered into his brain. The Omega, and the fun little something left behind in Butch's stomach, his recovery, Vishous bringing him back here, and -

  
The bed dipped as a heavy body repositioned. The smell of Turkish tobacco and dark spices wafted over. The scent tingled his nose, traipsing down his neural pathways until his cock twitched.

  
He figured he'd better open his eyes and confirm what his brain was trying to tell him.

  
One lid up, then the other. Yup, there was his best friend, naked, and sprawled out like he didn't have a care in the world. Flashes of what had happened between them ran through his head: writhing bodies, hard and straining for release. They had found it to. Butch had let V fuck him. In the moment it had felt right.

  
Now in the dark aftermath, he felt raw and unsure of himself. He wanted afterglow, not insecurity. There was no denying he loved the Brother, but Butch never saw himself as gay. Ever.

  
As if he could sense Butch's internal panic V rolled over and reached for him. He draped a big muscular arm over Butch's side. Then the nuzzling began. V burrowed into the hollow of his neck and emitted a low purring. Butch smiled. He couldn't help it. One, it made him feel wanted, even if the male was asleep, and second, Vishous would never admit that he cuddled at night. He wondered if V had ever spent the night in the same bed with any of the -

  
Bad idea. His blood boiled just at the thought of Vishous with anyone else, male or female.

  
Funny, he never liked V's sex life before, but he had written it off as a dislike for BDSM. Now, when he was really honest with himself, he just didn't like V with anyone. Other than him, obviously.

  
Feeling confused and restless Butch inched out from under the weight of Vishous' limb. Sitting up made his head spin, but he sucked it up and pushed to his feet. They were leaden weights as he padded his way over to the bathroom.

  
He closed the door behind him before cutting on the light. His eyes watered. He blinked several times before his eyes cleared.

  
In front of him he locked eyes with his reflection. Tilting his head to the side he checked out what was doing on his neck. Two puncture wounds were healing. The thought of those long fangs entering his skin had his lids dropping and his mouth opening. He needed more air, there wasn't enough in the small bathroom.

  
He had wondered what it would feel like to be bitten ever since he moved in with the Brotherhood. Hell, he thought about it before that, on the night he first met Marissa.

  
Marissa.

  
“Shit,” he muttered. He hadn't thought about her since she visited him at Haver's while he was recovering.

  
He felt like a jerk. He had thought she had been avoiding him for the past several weeks, not answering her door or returning his calls. She explained, in that cold quarantine room, that she was unaware of any of his attempts. He had been speechless. She left awkwardly when he just stared at her. He had wanted her for months, and now she was telling him that she wanted him too. The only thing that stood between them was miscommunication. But, when the time came he said nothing and she walked out. He hadn't seen her since.

  
When he closed his eyes, he could still smell her ocean breeze scent. He braced his hands on either side of the sink and leaned his weight onto his arms. Marissa was everything he wanted in a woman. She was drop dead gorgeous, regal, and obtained a kindness that rivaled the saints in heaven. She was exactly the kind of woman he always wanted but never thought he was good enough to get. Still didn't.

  
Butch pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and cursed. Marissa made him wish he was someone else. Someone who didn't drink so much, or have a hot temper. She made him feel like half the man or male she needed. He wasn't sure that he would ever feel strong enough or cultured enough to deserve her.

  
Then there was V. That male drove a huge wrench into the situation. Or was Marissa the wrench? Butch couldn't tell anymore.

  
Vishous and he have been tight since day one. His heart ached thinking about the male in the other room. The Brother never liked to show emotion, but it was written all over his face before. He had been worried about Butch, and when things got heated there was uncertainty plaguing his features.

  
Butch was torn between what he was supposed to want and what he was inherently drawn towards. The closer he got to V, the more he obsessed about Marissa.

  
He scoffed, who would have thought he'd be a human in the middle of a vampire love triangle.

  
“Cop?” the scratchy voice behind him sent tingles down his spine. He hadn't heard the door open. But that didn't surprise him. “You alright?”

  
He nodded, keeping his back to the male. His heart sped up as he heard soft footsteps move further into the bathroom. The shower cut on. Then Butch could feel V move up behind him. They were so close he could feel the heat radiating off of the other male.

  
They just stood there for a minute, close but not touching. He could feel hot breath ghosting over his neck and shoulders. Butch knew the battle they were in and he hated it. V wanted reassurance that all was good between them.

  
He lifted off of the sink and leaned back until he made contact. V's chest was hard beneath his back, and he could hear Vishous release a sigh of relief. Slowly arms wrapped around him. Their naked bodies were flush and slowly Butch relaxed.

  
“I'm tired,” he said into the silent void.

  
“You've been through a wringer, true.” V leaned in and kissed the healing bite mark on Butch's neck. “I shouldn't have bitten you. You need your strength.”

  
Butch went rigid. He wanted to protest. He tried to find a way to tell V how he felt without yelling at him. He wasn't a child to be coddled. Plus, he had told V to do it, and he didn't regret it.

  
Vishous squeezed him slightly, “You should get some more rest,” then he stepped back. The rush of cool air between them made Butch want to scream.

  
He turned around. V avoided his eyes and moved for the shower.

  
“V?” he gritted out.

  
The Brother ignored him and shut the shower door behind him.

  
“Vishous?” he said again, praying for a response.

  
In a dead voice V replied, “S'all good, cop. Just go back to bed. I'll crash in my own room for the rest of the day.”

  
Fuck. That.

  
“What's your problem?” He hated the neediness in his voice. But he was damned if he was going to let V drag himself into the world of his own personal insecurities

  
“You've been through enough. You don't need me to complicate shit. I'll just go-”

  
“No.” His breathing picked up. “Don't go.”

  
“Butch,” he paused like he had trouble putting what he had to say into words. “Don't let anything that happened last night stop you from... getting what you want.”

  
Butch just stood stock still. V was stepping aside to let him be with Marissa, if he could be with her. He thought about it. Once the sun was down he could get in the Escalade and drive over to Marissa's. He'd force the butler to let him in and he'd demand to see her. Then he'd tell her what? That he loved her? He wasn't sure he did.

  
If he did that then the door that was opened last night between him and V would be closed, and could never be reopened. His chest felt like someone had taken an axe to it. Chopping its way deeper until it destroyed everything, including his heart.

  
“What if I want you?” he heard himself say.

  
A tense silence filled the small room. The only sound was the spray of water beating down over V's back.

  
He waited. When there was no response he walked over to the shower, and opened the door. What was inside made his heart stop.

  
Vishous' massive body was under the shower head. His head was bent down, eyes closed, and he was breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. From the shower a thick, pleasant scent was emanating. Butch breathed deep.

  
He stepped inside and closed them in together. The shower wasn't made for two people, especially not two males with hulking shoulders. He had to squeeze in, with mere inches to spare. The closer he got the stronger the alluring scent became.

  
“Vishous,” he whispered. His throat was tight and he still felt raw, but he needed to explain it as best he could. “I want you. It's just, I'm battling my own demons right now. I need to feel like a man in control of his own fucking life. I feel adrift.”

  
Piercing diamond eyes looked at him from under a dark brow.

  
Butch continued, “I don't have a purpose. You and the other Brothers have something to fight for, while I sit around here in clothes I don't pay for, and wait.”

  
V opened his mouth like he wanted to interject, but Butch waved his hand to stop him.

  
“Sometimes I feel like a pet. Like I'm some stray you picked up. Now that I've been bathed and don't shit on the rug you let me have the run of the house, but that's it.” He thought V would laugh, but instead he stared at Butch intensely. “V, sometimes all this makes me feel like I'm not a real -” He couldn't say it. He couldn't admit that being a kept man was not being a man at all.

  
Standing outside of the shower spray made Butch shiver. Or maybe the shivers were from spilling his guts.

  
“What can I do to help?” At least the cold, distant voice was gone, but replacing it was concern and understanding.

  
“I want to do the ancestry regression. I know you said its dangerous, but I need to know.” He braced for a fight.

  
V nodded solemnly, “Okay. If you're sure, then I'm on board.”

  
“And if the results show I have a close relative of the vampire variety I-”

  
“Will wait to cross that bridge, feel me?” V cut in. The last part cracking with his voice.

  
“Deal,” he smiled a little. “Should we shake on it?”

  
Vishous rolled his eyes, and tried to hide a smirk. Then he leaned in and said, “I have a better idea.”

  
When their lips met Butch could feel his skin catch on fire. V tugged him under the spray. The water was hot and ran over his shoulders and down his back. He had nearly forgotten that they were both naked. Now, he was painfully aware of it.

  
He pressed his whole body against V and backed him up until he was pressed against the tile wall. Vishous hissed as his ass hit the cold surface. Butch swallowed the sound and took advantage of the opening. His tongue slid into V's mouth and explored. The taste of the other male wound him up tight. He had never imagined that it would be like this, so intoxicating, so exhilarating.

  
Their skin was wet and slippery. Each movement brought his nerves to life, reaching for V. Their bodies slid against each other in an erratic rhythm that made his cock throb. Vishous was similarly effected and their erections began to rub together.

  
With a growl Vishous broke their kiss and began to nip down Butch's neck. He sucked at the spot he had kissed earlier, making Butch's knees go slack.

  
“Mmm you tasted so good,” V murmured against his hot sensitive skin. He shuddered. “I want to taste all of you.”

  
Images flashed through Butch's head. V on his knees in front of him. The thought made his eyes roll back in his head.

  
“You want that, cop?” The bastard had put the images in brain. He couldn't bother being mad about the invasion into his thoughts, he was lost to sensation.

  
“Yes,” he replied in a voice so gravelly he barely recognized it.

  
He could feel a smile against his neck. Then Vishous began to make his way down his body. He nipped at one nipple with a fang and Butch's hips surged forward. He peppered nips down his stomach and inside his thighs, until V was crouched in front of him inside the tiny shower. Butch's cock was standing straight out and begging to be inside V's-

  
Diamond eyes locked with hazel as V's mouth parted and sucked in the head of Butch's cock. Butch's eyes slammed shut and his head fell back. Vishous's mouth was hot and wet. Butch had never felt so many sensations at once. The patter of the water hitting his shoulders and running down his body, the cool tile his head rested on, the tingle of hands roaming up his thighs and stomach and the tight sucking of V's mouth.

  
V sucked on his head then pulled him out to run his tongue down his shaft. As V made his way back up he dragged a fang to the head. Butch yelled out in pleasure. The sharp, near sting, sent jolts up his spine. Then V returned to sucking Butch's length into his mouth. Butch's hips wanted to push his cock in the rest of the way, but he restrained himself.

  
Sensing that he was holding back V pushed forward and took him the rest of the way in. When Butch hit the back of V's throat he cried out. He snaked his fingers into the black hair plastered to V's skull.

  
As Butch raced towards a climax he couldn't hold his hips in place and thrust forward. V growled in approval. The vibrations of the sound traveling up his cock and into his balls.

  
“Fuck, V. Don’t' stop.”

  
He fisted V's hair as he thrust forward again. He was awarded with another growl. The vibrations sending him over the edge. He thrusted over and over into V's hot mouth. Vishous never missed a beat. He moan around Butch's cock.

  
Only when Butch felt warm spurts of cum hit his leg did he realize V had been stroking himself. He snapped his head down and watch the last bit shoot out. V's gloved hand had done the job. The sight of V pleasuring himself while Butch was balls deep in his mouth had Butch climaxing.

  
“I'm gonna-” he didn't finish. His words melded into yell of pleasure as he thrust forward one last time and his seed shot down V's throat.

  
Boneless, Butch collapsed against the wall of the shower. He couldn't catch his breath. As he dragged lungfuls of air down his throat he could smell V's bonding scent. However, mixing with it was another fainter scent. It seemed to be coming from him.

  
As V stood up next to him, the vampire smiled at him. “Guess I'm not the only bonded male around here, cop?” he gloated.

  
Butch smiled back, then slammed V into the wall and kissed him. Butch could taste himself and he moaned. If he had fangs he'd bite Vishous here in the bathroom. He wanted to mark him. Mine. The though shot through him and there was no denying it. V was his, and he'd never let the other male forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I make any profit from these characters or writing about them. They belong to the all mighty J.R. Ward, along with the series Black Dagger Brotherhood.


End file.
